gotz_dollfandomcom-20200214-history
Blonde Hair; Blue Eyes - Gelenkbaby - Gotz Modell Baby Doll
This baby doll has an UNKNOWN NAME and an UNKNOWN YEAR OF PRODUCTION. She is a Vintage Gotz '''Modell' baby doll'' and measures roughly 15" tall and has a Doll ID # or Catalog Code: UNKNOWN. She has "rooted" short, straight blonde hair with straight bangs; her hair is worn down, under a pink knit bonnet. Her "sleepy-eyes" are BLUE and have an DECAL eye design. She is an Articulated Baby Doll with an articulated waist. The German name for this doll is "GELENKBABY VOLL BEWEGLICH" which translates into "ALL VINYL POSEABLE BABY DOLL" in English. Gelenkbaby dolls are hard-bodied dolls; their torso, head, and limbs are made completely of vinyl (versus for example, cloth-bodied dolls, which have a cloth torso with vinyl limbs). These dolls will all have articulation joints that allow their limbs and/or body parts to move independently and maintain a pose (i.e. "articulate"). This Gelenkbaby doll has articulated shoulders, hips, neck, and an articulated waist. Gelenbaby dolls can sit on their own; but they cannot stand without help. This is due to the fact that their legs are molded "bent." This pose naturally forces the foot at an angle with the toes facing straight down, which means the doll is unable to balance itself without the help of a prop or doll stand. Gelenkbaby dolls are classified as a "Play Doll;" they have been specifically designed and created with materials capable of withstanding vigorous child play. Play Dolls primarily have "rooted" hair, or hair that is inserted directly into the skull; "rooted" hair is very durable and can be repeatedly pulled/tugged. They may have "fixed" (painted, open/shut) eyes or "sleepy-eyes" (eyes will open/shut when a doll's position is altered) made from quality plastics. Their outfits, while still high-quality and well-crafted, tend to be made from fabrics and materials that are selected more for durability and care over appearance. Finally, these dolls and their body parts are mass-produced and are not designed by a specific Doll Artist. For these reasons, Gelenkbaby dolls tend to be '''one' of the least expensive dolls within the Gotz doll market''. Catalog Information *Baby Doll Name: UNKNOWN *Year Produced: UNKNOWN YEAR OF PRODUCTION *Baby Doll ID #/Catalog Code: UNKNOWN *Height in cm/inches: Approximately 15" (?) *Torso Material: ALL VINYL *Body Type: HARD-BODIED *German Classification: GELENKBABY VOLL BEWEGLICH *German Classification (in English): ALL VINYL POSEABLE''' '''BABY DOLL *Articulated Waist: YES *Baby Doll Type: PLAY DOLL *'Neckstamp Mold #: PLEASE ENTER HERE' *Baby Doll Collection/Series/Line: GOTZ MODELL Physical Characteristics *Hair Color: BLONDE HAIR *Hair Length: SHORT HAIR *Hair Style: STRAIGHT HAIR with straight bangs. *Hair Description: Short, straight blonde hair with straight bangs; her hair is worn down under a pink knit bonnet. *Hair Type: ROOTED HAIR *Eye Type: SLEEPY-EYES *Eye Color: BLUE EYES *Eye Design: DECAL **DECAL: Eye design comprised of thin, striated, straight lines that radiate outwards from iris to edge of pupil. *Other Noticeable Physical Traits: NONE Articulation Classification *'Articulation Locations: Shoulders, Hips, Neck and Waist' *'Articulation Types:' FULLY ARTICULATED (6+ JOINTS MOVE/POSE): An all-vinyl doll that can sit unaided; stands with help. Both shoulders and both hips articulate; neck articulates; waist articulates, allowing upper and lower torso to move independently of each other and maintain pose. Articulation Explained Articulation refers to whether or not a doll can move one or more of its body parts (neck; arms; legs; waist, etc) independently of its body and/or hold that body part in a pose. Each moveable, poseable doll body part will typically have a internal articulation mechanism, referred to as an articulation joint and each articulation joint is located on a specific part of the body (known as an articulation location). These articulation locations are then added up to classify the doll within a specific articulation type. It is important to catalog this information as many dolls share the same face mold but have different body types. GELENKBABY VOLL BEWEGLICH: ARTICULATION These dolls are classified by Gotz as "ALL VINYL POSEABLE BABY DOLLS" or GELENKBABY VOLL BEWEGLICH due to their fully poseable, fully-articulated bodies. Gelenkbaby dolls are considered hard-bodied dolls; their torso, limbs, and head are all made from vinyl. These dolls are able to sit unaided; however, they require the help of a doll stand or prop to help them stand as their knees are molded "bent," forcing their foot and toes pointing downward, leaving them unable to balance themselves. Some Gelenkbaby dolls will have an articulated waist, which is unique and only found within this line of Gotz dolls. Gelenkbaby dolls will share most of the following physical characteristics: *'VINYL TORSOS': All dolls are hard-bodied; they have an all-vinyl torso. *'VINYL WAIST/ARTICULATED': Some (but not all) Gelenkbaby dolls have an articulated waist with an internal mechanism that allows the upper and lower torso to move independently of one another and hold a pose. *'VINYL SHOULDERS/ARTICULATED': All dolls have both shoulders with internal shoulder mechanisms that articulate the arms; the entire arm is able to move and pose independently away from torso. *'VINYL HIPS/ARTICULATED': All dolls have articulated vinyl hips; entire leg is able to independently move and pose away from torso. Baby dolls are able to sit unaided but require help to stand. *'VINYL NECK/ARTICULATED': All dolls have a vinyl neck that articulates the head; head is able to independently move and pose. Original Outfit Description Please provide a brief, detailed physical description on the appearance, material, design, etc. of this baby doll's original outfit. Please provide a brief, detailed physical description of this baby doll's original accessories (if applicable). Original Box Please describe the physical appearance of the original box this baby doll came in. Category:Doll Index Category:Article Category:Article Stub Category:Requires Fill-In Category:Photo Needed Category:Gelenkbaby = Jointed Baby Category:Hard-Bodied Baby Dolls Category:Vinyl Torso Baby Dolls Category:Articulated Baby Dolls Category:Play Dolls: Baby Dolls Category:Rooted Hair Dolls Category:Sleepy Eyes Category:DOLLS BY DECADE - UNKNOWN Category:Vintage Gotz Modell Baby Doll - Unknown Year Category:15" Baby Dolls Category:Blonde Haired Dolls Category:Short Haired Dolls Category:Straight Haired Dolls Category:Dolls with Bangs Category:Blue Eyed Dolls Category:Decal Eyes Category:Girl Dolls & Girl Baby Dolls Category:Light Skinned Dolls Category:Dolls without Catalog Photos Category:Dolls without Catalog Names Category:Dolls without Catalog Heights Category:Dolls without Catalog Codes Category:Baby Dolls with Hats